A. Field of the Invention
This is related to ensuring that steel, which is embedded in footers in buildings, is installed properly. This is necessary in order to maintain a level building and to give the walls of the building the maximum amount of strength and support.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references in the construction trade relating to ensuring that the foundation of a building is level and well supported. An example of this type of device can be found in Daudet, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,695, which is a building component's spacer brace. The Daudet application, however, does not specifically relate to ensuring that the steel reinforcements for a footer are installed in a vertical position correctly.
Another example in the prior art can be found at Maguire, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,428. The device is Maguire is a holder for a vertically positioned piece of steel rebar. It does not, however, specifically relate to footers nor does it accomplish the objective in the same manner as the present application.